Gay/Lesbian
Gay/Lesbian: One sexually oriented toward same-sexed partners. "Gays" are men who like men, while "lesbians" are women who like women (Masters, Johnson & Kolodny, 1982). These terms are preferred over homophobic ''(gay-hating) "homosexual," the "F-word," the "D-word," etc. (Maggio, 1991). 'Details: Alignment ''(science fiction slang for ethics/morals) varies. Seventy-one to 80% of gay and bisexual men are monogamous or ''close-coupled, according to 13,000 respondents to a survey by the'' Advocate'', the world's biggest'' LGBT (lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender) news magazine, analyzed by Janet Laver, associate sociology professor at California State Uninversity, Los Angeles (Post News Services). Others range from celibacy (''asexual) to >1000 sexual partners in a lifetime( dysfunctional,'' functional'' and open-coupled). Twenty-nine percent of gays and 28% of lesbians defy all relationship classifications. Various psychologists, such as Freud, Bieber, etc. have various origin theories about homosexuality, but no proof(Masters, Johnson & Kolodny, 1982; Boehm, 1987). Bmupp3.gif|Tasha and Nora's love scene Bmup2p24.jpg|Tasha becomes Ultraperson. Bmup2p220001.jpg|Tasha defends herself. Bmup2p90004.jpg|Roberto rescues Francisco. '''Genre heroes: include Northstar (1979, X-Men# 120, Marvel Comics), a speedster superhero who came out of the closet ''(told others he was gay) in (1992, ''Alpha Flight #106, Marvel Comics) (Rovin, 1985; Overstreet, 1992; Gay League/Northstar). DC Comics' Batwoman was retconned (rewritten) as a lesbian and recently proposed marriage to Superman supporting character Det. Maggie Sawyer (BBC News /Entertainment). Bmup1p11021.jpg|Freddy's friends make out at Club Acid. Bmup1p8018.jpg|Tasha and Nora make out. 'Brother Muscle: Gays and Lesbians' * Tasha Horner "discovered" girls in kindergarten, when she had a crush on her teacher. A crush on a television superheroine inspired her to become Ultraperson. In high school, she currently dates her girlfriend Nora Garcia. Roberto Aguilera and his boyfriend Francisco were interrupted during sex by an assassination attempt by the Supervillains Pundit and Puissance, who revealed his future career as director of BADGE (Bureau of Alcohol, Drug and Gun Enforcement) in the near future 2013. This incident, which Tasha saw with clairvoyance, interrupted Tasha and Nora's romantic interlude, forcing her to intervene as[[Ultraperson (character)| Ultraperson.]] Her high school friends from Gay/Lesbian Youth were mostly male couples * The proposed reimagined series Renown & Fascinator is similar, only '80s Tasha is renamed Natasha Horner and her crush on kindergarten teacher Ms. Aaberg included anonymous love letters and fantasies of riding a white horse and "living happily ever after" as queens in a fairy tale castle together. She also had crushes on the cast of Charlie's Angels during the '70s, as a toddler. Her understanding parents imagined her beating up Neo-Nazi Skinheads and growing up to be an executive as an adult, with her inherited Cosmic Level Flying Brick powers, since she was extraterrestrial like them. Little Natasha also "played doctor" with other little girls in C. Eckhardt Elementary School restrooms, custodian closets and their homes after school. She got into Ball Culture (secret drag contests) and began dating her lover Nora Garcia in "Piney Box Middle School" after joining LGBT Youth there. They continued these relationships in James A. Garfield or "Gunfield" High School in The Nineties. In The New Tens or Near Future, the girlfriends married at Natasha's parents' Unitarian church (Lathan, 2013; 2019). Acknowledgements: '' BBC News/Entertainment'', "Batwoman hero returns as lesbian" Boehm, David A., ed; et al, Guinness 1987-88 Sports Records Book (1988) Gay League, "Northstar" Lathan, Darla,'' Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013); ''Brother Muscle Wiki (2013-19) Maggio, Rosalie, Dictionary of Bias-Free Usage (1991) Masters, William H., Johnson, Virginia E. & Kolodny, R.C., Human Sexuality (1982) Overstreet, Robert M., The Overstreet Comic Book Companion (1992) Rovin, Jeff, Encyclopedia of Superheroes (1985) Category:Ethnic